You Were Unexpected
by Shanice Miharu
Summary: A LitaBatista and UndertakerOC fan fic. Would Batista give up Evolution for Lita? Would the Undertaker have a change of heart upon meeting the newest girl in the SD! Roster? Please read and review! Chap. 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

_**Shanice Radcliffe: **Ok, I'm in the mood again to create another story. This one is my first ever Wrestling fan fic so tell me if it sucks. Ok? Ok. This one is gonna be Lita/Batista and Undertaker/OC story. That someone would depend on what you peeps want or on what good Undertaker pairing I like. Thanks._

**xXxXxXxXx**

**You Were Unexpected: Chapter One (Lita and Batista)**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Another day have started for Lita. Just another stupid day was going to happen. Same events. Same faces. Today was a training day for Christy Hemme; she wanted to help her defeat that _Trash _(Trish)... And yeah, she'd be damn so happy when Christy's gonna kick the ass of that _Trash_. All she could do is to let out a sigh. She wanted to mourn for she wanted to have something new. Yes, **new**. And whatever it is, she'd be happy. She's got some really big trouble with Kane... And with his rival, Gene Snitsky.

"Shit. All this is such a piece of shit... How come the other people get the best while I, Lita, is here trying to get my butt out of these sticky situations..." Lita sighed while she was getting ready in her room for the training of Christy. Lita started to walk out of her room and she absent-mindly bumped into the Evolution's Animal, Batista.

"Sorry!" She quickly said and she started to pick her things that fell

"Oh… Uhm… Let me help you…" Batista said without thinking

After they have picked the scattered possessions of Lita, Lita again apologized for what happened. After she said sorry, the two other Evolution members, Ric Flair and Triple H, came.

"Dave, what is this? You're wasting you're time with this girl?" Triple H said, and it insulted Lita so much.

"He's right, you're the "animal" and you're not supposed to be soft-hearted just because of this girl." Ric said, as if reprimanding Batista.

"You have no right to say that." Batista said stiffly and it damn surprised Lita

"Batista, it's ok. I'm used to this stuff. I'm just gonna leave. Sorry again for what happened earlier." Lita quickly said, hoping that with her leaving, the possible conflict may end

"Lita, I'm gonna come with you" Batista said and then threw the two Evolution members an evil glare.

As they were walking towards Lita's room, Lita spoke up.

"Batista, thanks but… I'm pretty sure what happened earlier would definitely get us two into trouble." Lita said

"Don't worry, Lita, I really want to leave our group. They are all big losers and I think I'm not." Dave smiled at Lita

After what Dave said, Lita went closer to him and gave him a kiss on his cheeks and also gave him an embrace. Dave blushed furiously and Lita smiled.

"I guess that would pay you back for what you did for me today." Lita said, still smiling to the blushing Dave

"Yeah, it's enough… I even think it's too much." Dave said, and then just like what Lita did, he kissed her, but not on her cheeks. He kissed her on her lips.

"Dave, I think… I'd better get goin. Christy is probably waiting for me right now." Lita said, ending the passionate kiss they shared just a while ago

"Oh… I think I got too carried away by my emotions." Dave said now smiling

"Would you mind accompanying me?" Lita said

"Sure, honey." Dave replied while smiling at Lita

"Dave!" It was all Lita could say since she knew that the Evolution's animal, Batista, was falling for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Shanice Radcliffe_**:_ Awww… I'm glad you liked the first chapter about Lita and Batista. This chappie will be about the Taker and the newest girl in the SmackDown! Roster, Cherryl Williams. (Yeah, I made her up. –smile-) After this chapter, the two pairings will be in one chapter already. I hope you'll also like this chapter! Anyway, this chapter is set before WMXII. I haven't uploaded it earlier so… The time passed… WAH! Hehe…_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**You Were Unexpected – Chapter 2 (Undertaker and Cherryl)**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Cherryl is a new SmackDown diva. She was hired by Mr. McMahon since she have showed great wrestling abilities during her training at the Ohio Valley Wrestling or as most people calls it, the OVW. This is the place were some of the greatest wrestlers of today have first been using their wrestling abilities. And another thing was that she was so damn gorgeous. She had short, jet-black hair that was only up to her shoulders. She also had a body fit for wrestling. Even though at first sight, she may seem like an ordinary diva, she proved to be like her idol Rey Mysterio because she also had highflying moves.

Finally, the day of her presentation to the whole SmackDown brand came. Well, her first ever match in WWE was also today. She's going to have a match with Miss Jackie.

Cherryl had made herself ready and she went out of the Diva locker room hoping that she'll be meeting some other SmackDown superstars and divas and make some friends since she arrived early, one hour and a half before the show starts.

"_I hope I'll be meeting someone… I need someone to talk to since I'm still alone and I ain't sure if Theodore already told some superstars about me getting into business…" _Cherryl thought to herself. Then she went to a soft drink vending machine and got some. Beside the machine was a poster of the upcoming event that was WrestleMania 21. She actually had dreams that she's gonna _perform_ there. WrestleMania is an event that all superstars aspire to be a part of. Yeah, she might be just dreaming but, well, she could dream.

When she left, she caught a glimpse of the Legendary Undertaker, feared by all. He has a 12-0 record in WrestleMania. _"AMAZING!"_ Cherryl thought to herself when she remembered this fact. Then 'Taker looked at her, straight in the eyes. She suddenly felt Goosebumps but she managed to be calm even though she was so scared since encounters with the Deadman didn't appear to be _good_ at all. Then, to her surprise, Undertaker approached her.

"Hey, are you the new girl here?" Undertaker said

"Uhm… Yeah. Did Theodore already announce to all the superstars?" Cherryl replied and she felt that all the fear inside her was gone

"Yes. So, do you know the whole cast?" Undertaker said with a smile, a friendly smile. Cherryl thought that that Undertaker wasn't a bad guy after all.

Cherryl started to see him in a "new light". He wasn't that bad and scary after all since he even showed her around. She was really happy that he got friends with this man. Since she might never get into really bad things since she now had a _friend _that's really influential in this business. Everything went well she thought.

After some hours of talking with Taker, she noticed that it was almost time for the show. She was extremely happy.  
"Are you going to have a match tonight?" Taker asked her before going to the Locker Room.  
"Yeah… I hope it's gonna be a good one." Cherryl said with a smile  
"Then, good luck." Taker offered his hand  
Cherryl quickly returned back the gesture as they shaked-hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**You Were Unexpected – Chapter 3**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Hey Trish! What's the buzz?" Lita said to her backstage friend Trish Stratus. Even though in the ring, they seemed the worst of enemies, the relationship of the two divas backstage is a new story.

"Hahaha! Li, everybody knows what happened! And we all think that you and Dave is a new couple now!" Trish replied with a very huge grin pasted on her face.

Lita just smiled at the thought of what happened between her and Dave just last week RAW…

_FLASHBACK..._

"_Batista, thanks but… I'm pretty sure what happened earlier would definitely get us two into trouble." Lita said_

"_Don't worry, Lita, I really want to leave our group. They are all big losers and I think I'm not." Dave smiled at Lita_

_After what Dave said, Lita went closer to him and gave him a kiss on his cheeks and also gave him an embrace. Dave blushed furiously and Lita smiled._

"_I guess that would pay you back for what you did for me today." Lita said, still smiling to the blushing Dave_

"_Yeah, it's enough… I even think it's too much." Dave said, and then just like what Lita did, he kissed her, but not on her cheeks. He kissed her on her lips._

"_Dave, I think… I'd better get goin'. Christy is probably waiting for me right now." Lita said, ending the passionate kiss they shared just a while ago_

"_Oh… I think I got too carried away by my emotions." Dave said now smiling_

"_Would you mind accompanying me?" Lita said_

"_Sure, honey." Dave replied while smiling at Lita_

"_Dave!" It was all Lita could say since she knew that the Evolution's animal, Batista, was falling for her._

_END FLASHBACK…_

"Wow Li, I guess you got some romance going on with him! I bet you're daydreaming about your lovey-dovey Dave! Hahaha!" Trish teased Lita as she noticed that Lita was thinking about something.

"Aww... Trish, I bet your Chris is waiting for you!" Lita said as she saw Chris Jericho coming their way.

"Hey Lita! Hey Trish!" Chris greeted the two lovely divas with a smile that made Trish blush.

"Hi Chris! I guess I should be leaving now…" Lita nudged Trish with her elbow and then walked out so she can give the two some privacy.

Meanwhile, Cherryl was hanging out with some divas. She already made some good friends with them. Especially with the new divas like her.

"Hey Cher! How are you doing?" Joy said to Cherryl with her usual smile

"Well, things are really good. I'm gonna have a match with… Ehr… I think I'm gonna have a match with Michelle this night… I think that's her name…" She said while scratching her head because of the confusion

"Oh… You're gonna get used to it. Don't worry Cher." Joy replied and gave Cher a hug

After a while, Joy already has to leave thus, leaving Cherryl alone. She walked around and met some other male superstars. And to think that she only made friends with one single male superstar… Undertaker. Well, that wouldn't hurt right? He's such a kind person. Not to mention he's friendly and uh… Good-looking. Aww… Cut that of Cherryl! She mentally reprimanded herself for thinking such things.

Then, she bumped unto a red-haired diva. Cher wasn't really sure who she was so she just stood up and help the red-haired diva up to her feet.

"Sorry! Sorry! Are you fine?" Cherryl said and helped her fix some of the things that the woman she bumped unto carried.

"Oh… I'm fine, I'm fine. Anyway, are you the new SmackDown diva?" She asked Cherryl

"Uh… yes!" She said with a very huge smile "Are you also a diva?" She then asked the woman.

"Yes, I'm Lita. Pleased to meet you uh…" Lita didn't know her name!

"Cherryl. I'm Cherryl. Pleased to meet you Lita." She said with a smile

"Ah… Would you mind if we go to a coffee shop? My treat." She said, comforting the new Diva she just met

The two went to The Quiet Stop, a local café just outside the hotel the whole RAW and SmackDown! Roster was staying.

"Lita, are in RAW?" Cherryl asked hoping to start a friendly conversation between the two divas.

"Well, yes. But I could always transfer brands. Though I prefer being in RAW." She replied and suddenly remembered Dave… What will happen of she would transfer, right? Well, they're not an "official" couple but she… She just feel so safe with him.

"Uh… Lita, what would you want? Here's the menu." Cherryl said, waking up Lita from her thoughts.

"Oh… Sorry about that. I'll order a Cappuccino. You Cher?" Lita said with a smile and then handling Cherryl the menu.

"I'll just have a mocha blend coffee." She said and then she gave the waitress the menu

While talking about things in the café, they also met some superstars, both RAW and SmackDown, just enjoying the place. They seemed to be liking the place.

'_I never thought I'll make good friends this fast'_ Cherryl said to herself, realizing how fun and happy Sports Entertainment could be with her friends.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Shanice Miharu: I'm really glad you liked my story here… -smiles- I'm really happy. I hope you do gimme a review. When I receive reviews, I really feel so great. Take care and God bless! Never forget to review!**


End file.
